


Christmas Wishes

by Whatif_ifonly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and Derek spend the day preparing for and enjoying the holidays. Special guest appearances by Henry and Jack. 2013 Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange on FFN - written for CeeCee333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

Morgan stopped in shock as the door to Penelope Garcia's lair swung open after he punched in the code for the door.

Penelope Garcia, the whirling dervish of Christmas cheer, spun around her office attempting to organize all of the presents she'd stashed in her office. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door opening behind her. "ACK! Close your eyes… close your eyes my delicious chocolate morsel of sexiness!" she exclaimed as she glanced about her and then over her shoulder at the realization that she happened to be standing in front of her dark knight's stack of gifts.

Derek grinned as he raised a hand to cover his eyes and leaned against the door jam. "From what I saw, Santa's favorite elf has been hard at work in here."

Penelope spun around and began stuffing Derek's gifts back into a bag. "You have no idea… with all the back to back cases that we've had this month it was a good thing that I've been shopping all year long… but I still need to wrap all of this… and get my Christmas baking done… and JJ asked if I could watch Henry tomorrow so she could finish up her Christmas shopping… and boss man needed someone to watch Jack so he could finish his shopping too, so I'm going to have both of the boys tomorrow which will be terribly fun… but how am I going to wrap my favorite little munchkins presents with them there…" Penelope asked as she spun back around to face Derek.

Derek's eyes crinkled as he grinned at his favorite techno guru. "Relax mama, I'll come over and keep Henry and Jack occupied so that you can finish up making Christmas merry and bright."

"Oh my delectable piece of sex on a stick, I can't tell you how much this will help me out. I'll even put in a good word for you with Santa." Garcia winked.

A large grin crossed Derek's face. "If anyone has pull with Santa, it's you baby girl." He glanced down at his watch and then back up. "I have to finish up a couple more consults, but I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

 

* * *

 

"Hey guys what's up?" Morgan asked as he greeted Henry and Jack upon entering Penelope's apartment.

"We're playing race cars, want to play with us?" Henry asked from where he and Jack knelt together next to a race track and match box cars that Penelope kept at her apartment for occasions just like this.

"Henry, my man, I'd love to." Derek said as he dropped to the ground next to the boys with a nod of his head towards Penelope as she craftily snuck off to her room to finish wrapping the overwhelmingly large pile of gifts.

 

* * *

 

Penelope smiled at the sounds of the small boys playing with and being entertained by her chocolate teddy bear. She could hear the sounds they were all making for the cars, the cars on the track, and the occasional sound of cars crashing together followed by laughter. As she knelt on her bed wrapping presents, it was easy to pretend that this was her life; that her hot chocolate chunk was in the living room playing with their own little boys. The thought of two little boys with Derek Morgan's smug cocky little grin on their faces made her smile.

After being lost in the fantasy of a family life with Derek Morgan for the better part of the morning, Penelope glanced around only to realize that the last package was wrapped. She stood and stretched, and headed for the living room. She paused and smiled as she watched the heated battle of Chutes and Ladders happening in her living room. She navigated her way past the race track, toys, and stacks of board games as she slipped into the kitchen to make the two little and one big boy some lunch before she began her Christmas baking extravaganza.

 

* * *

 

"Hey are my favorite guys ready for some lunch?" Penelope asked a few minutes later when she reappeared from her kitchen.

"Uh huh!" Henry exclaimed as he popped up from where he sat on the floor. "I'm hungry… just like the Hungry Hippos!"

Jack laughed at his younger friend's comment. "Me too!" he echoed as he stood up.

"Well come on then, let's get you fed!" Penelope exclaimed cheerfully as she wrapped an arm around each of the boys' shoulders and herded them off to the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek, "You too my chocolate guardian. If you aren't well fed how will you keep up with Henry and Jack this afternoon?"

Derek smiled and shook his head as he followed in the wake of Penelope Garcia and her favorite little minions. He watched as she guided them to the sink to wash their hands and paused to raise her eyebrow at him to wordlessly encourage him to be a good example when he began to head directly for the table instead of the sink to wash his hands as well. He chuckled as he redirected himself towards the sink to wash his hands.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope flit around the kitchen as he sat down at the table.

"Grilled cheese! Yay!" Henry cheered.

"And tomato soup?" Jack asked looking up at Penelope as she ladled soup into his bowl.

"Of course." Penelope replied with a smile.

"Fanks Aunt Penny you da besf!" Henry exclaimed with a mouth full of grilled cheese.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh as she watched the boys practically inhale their food. "Slow down boys, if you are still hungry there's plenty more."

Derek grinned as he listened to Jack and Henry chatter away and Penelope's interested and intrigued responses. The world around him morphed into a hazy day dream where the boys laughing and talking with Penelope looked a little bit more like him than Aaron Hotchner or Jennifer Jareau, but with an appealing dash of Penelope Garcia mixed in for good measure.

"Derek?"

"hmm?" he responded, still lost in his vision of little boys with the appealing good looks of a Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan fusion.

"Derek, are you okay?" Penelope asked again in concern.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah… I'm fine." Derek responded, somewhat flustered at being caught daydreaming. "I was uh… just thinking about what color flooring I should put in the bathroom of the house I'm working on now." He continued, attempting to pass of his lost few minutes to his latest home renovation project.

"Ooo interior decorating," Penelope squealed in delight. "After the holidays, I can help you… if you want help that is?" she asked.

Derek grinned. "You know I'll always accept your advice on the finer touches that make a house a home mama."

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Penelope was shooing the boys out of the kitchen so that she could get started on the baking. She pulled out pans. She pulled down mixing bowls. She gathered her recipes as she attempted to formulate the best plan of attack.

"Aunt Penny! Aunt Penny! Aunt Penny!" was chorused by Henry and Jack both as they ran into the kitchen.

"What, what is it?" Penelope asked as she looked up from her recipe book in concern.

"It's SNOWING!" Henry said excitedly as he danced in place.

"Come outside and make a snowman with us!" Jack exclaimed.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE?" they both pled turning their puppy dog eyes on her.

Penelope looked back and forth between the boys and then to the doorway where Derek stood, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. She glanced at the baking utensils on her counter, to Derek, and then back to the boys. "Well I can't say no to that…" she trailed off a little as she glanced over her counter again to the baking utensils.

"Come on mama we've got a snowman to build. The baking can wait until later… maybe we can help." Derek encouraged.

"Alright, snowmen it is then… and maybe a snowwoman or two. I think snowwomen are really under represented." Penelope chirped as she followed Derek and the boys to bundle up.

 

* * *

 

"Okay little man, you got it?" Derek asked as he lifted Henry up to put the stick arms in place on the last of their snowmen… and of course snowwomen.

"Yep!" Henry replied as he stuck the stick into the side of the snowman's body.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh as she looked around at the creative snowperson display that they'd put together in her apartment building courtyard. Two snowpeople sat at the chessboard playing chess with the snow chess pieces they'd managed to fashion. A snowman stood in front of the grill, and a few other snowpeople stood grouped about. The snowpeople were essentially having a winter picnic.

"It's too bad it isn't safe to go by the pool." Jack mused. "It would be fun to make a snowman swimming in the pool."

Derek laughed. "I think you already did pretty good with the snowmen playing basketball and the two playing tennis."

"Your ideas for all of the snowmen were very creative Jack." Penelope agreed. "I'm sure all of my neighbors will be very entertained by what the snowmen in the neighborhood are getting up to."

"I'm cold now." Henry said as he turned to look at Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek. "Can we go back inside now?"

"Sure. How about you help me with making some cookies?" Penelope asked with a grin.

"With frosting?" Jack asked.

"And sprinkles?" Henry added curiously.

"Lots of frosting and lots of sprinkles," Penelope agreed with a nod, "they are Christmas cookies after all."

Derek grinned as he followed the boys and Penelope back inside, happy to see that she wasn't nearly as stressed out about the holidays as she had been the day before, or even earlier in the day when he'd first arrived.

 

* * *

 

"Aunt Penny, do you know the song Jingle bells?" Jack asked as he knelt on a chair frosting his part of the last batch of cookies.

"Sure," Penelope answered.

"What's jingle bells?" Henry asked.

"Where is your Uncle Spencer when I need him?" Penelope murmured under her breath softly so that only Derek who was standing next to her could hear it.

Derek let out a loud guffaw at Penelope's comment and then coughed to cover it as Penelope's elbow landed in his ribs.

"Why do you ask?" Penelope asked, covering as she attempted to come up with an answer that would suffice.

"I'm learning the song Jingle Bells for school… but I'm s'posed to practice. Do you think we could sing it?" Jack asked.

"What's jingle bells?" Henry asked again, still confused.

"It's a song." Jack said as he turned to look at Henry.

"Jack is right, it's a song, but jingle bells are also the bells that used to be used on horses when they pulled a sleigh. That's actually what the song is about… hang on a second." Penelope stepped away for a moment to grab the bells from the door handle of her apartment door. "These are actually jingle bells." She said shaking the bells in her hand.

"Cool… can we use those while I practice my song?" Jack asked with a smile as he looked from the bells in her hand to Aunt Penny's face.

 

* * *

 

Henry happily bobbed his head as he sang along with Jack, having now learned the words to 'Jingle Bells' himself while they helped Jack practice. However now after a half hour singing the song over and over again, he was bored with it. "Aunt Penny, can we watch Rudolph?"

Derek had to agree, after half an hour he too was all Jingle Belled out.

"We can do Rudolph." Penelope said, rising from the couch where she sat next to Morgan and finding the movie case on the shelf. She opened it and popped it in the DVD player and re-took her spot on the couch watching the boys out of the corner of her eye. " And in 3…2…1…" she murmured as she watched the both boys' heads bob and then fall against their chests as they gave into the highly active day combined with the fresh air and fell asleep, not even halfway through Rudolph.

"Come on my dark knight, I need your muscles to help me move all of the presents underneath the tree." Penelope said as she turned to face Derek and poked him in the side.

"I feel so used," Derek teased as he stood up.

"And you love it." Penelope teased back, pausing to turn off the television and turn on the stereo to play some Christmas music.

Derek grinned as he followed Penelope to her bedroom. Even after almost ten years, the flirting and banter with Penelope never got old.

Derek could hear Penelope softly singing along with the radio as he hefted a large stack of gifts from her room to the tree and he couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the way he was feeling… if after ten years of flirting and teasing and always being on the verge… if they were finally at that point. He wanted them to be at that point… did she? He wondered as he set the packages down next to Penelope and watched her arrange them under the lit and decorated tree.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true…" Penelope sang softly as she stood up from arranging the presents under the tree.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Derek joined in the last line of the chorus with Penelope, capturing her in his arms as she stepped forward. He decided to answer her wish, or at least what he hoped was her wish as he bowed his head to kiss her.

Penelope moaned softly, her arms wrapping tightly around Derek as he nibbled on her lower lip.

And then they were interrupted by the clearing of four throats behind them. They turned to take in the raised eyebrows of JJ and Emily and the amused expressions on Hotch and Reid's faces.

"Hey… um…" Derek stated eloquently, one of his hands rising to rub at the back of his neck.

"Umm..." Penelope chorused, frozen in place at their friends catching them mid-kiss during their first ever kiss.

"Say no more." JJ responded in an amused tone of voice. "We'll talk later, but for now we'll just get the boys out of your way."

JJ and Hotch both moved to pick their sleeping sons up off of the couch while Reid and Emily moved to collect coats, boots, and all of Jack and Henry's other things.

Penelope and Derek stood frozen in front of the lit up Christmas tree, watching as the sleeping boys were carefully maneuvered into their outer wear without being woken. JJ and Hotch then each lifted their sleeping son into their arms and headed for the door followed by Reid and Emily.

Emily paused in the doorway and smirked for a moment before turning off the lights, leaving PG and Derek standing in dark, save for the light from the Christmas tree.

"Baby girl, I was serious. All I want for Christmas is you." Derek whispered.

Penelope smiled. "Me too… so when do I get to unwrap you?"


End file.
